


The Necklace

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-24
Updated: 2002-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: A necklace has an interesting effect on Karen Roarke.





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Necklace by KarenK

_The Necklace_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist: The Legacy_ fanfic 

**Rating:** PG-13   
**Status:** new, unfinished   
**Special warnings: Implied sex**   
**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" tm.   
**Summary:** A necklace has an interesting effect on Karen Roarke. 

* * *

**PART 1**

"Now this is beautiful," said Alex Moreau as she picked up a pendant and held it against her friend Karen Roarke's throat. "It's you sweetheart," she drawled, a hint of her New Orleans upraising in her voice. 

Karen laughed and took the necklace from Alex before checking it in the mirror. "I don't know Lex, it almost seems alive," she said with a worried expression. 

"Like Mae West said, 'it's not the men in my life it's....'" she began. 

"'It's the life in my men', yeah I know. I'll take it," Karen told the vendor who wrapped it up and gave her change. "Now something for you," she teased Alex. The two women had met in 1996 and despite being as different as day and night they'd become closer than blood sisters could ever be. They seemed to almost know each other's thoughts before the other thought them. 

Karen Roarke was five foot four and a half and barely weighed in at a hundred pounds. She was quiet, retrospective and shy except when something stirred her passions, then she was a lioness. Her chestnut hair was straight and pulled back in a simple unadorned ponytail highlighting her wide hazel eyes, high cheekbones, pug nose, full lips and pale skin that contributed to a face looking like a cross between an angel and a pixie. She wore laid back jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, as usual, uncomplicated and simple. 

Alex on the other hand, was a five foot ten stunner with long dark brown ringlets flowing past her shoulders and deep warm brown eyes that accented her brown skin. Alex was affectionate where Karen was reserved. She dressed with understated class and looked as if she could be a model. 

They looked like a couple of friends out for the day, which they were, but nothing gave away what they did for a living. They were Legacy members who protected mankind from all forms of evil, supernatural or not. Nobody would have guessed that either of them had fought demons, vampires and werewolves. 

Alex helped her with the necklace and then they went off to continue their afternoon of fun. By the time they returned to the San Francisco Legacy house, also the Luna Foundation's office, Karen had started to feel strange. The Luna Foundation was the front for the Legacy, which had existed and defended mankind from all forms of evil since the second century. She excused herself and headed up to her room but a short while later she was headed to the control room that was hidden behind a hologram. 

Nick Boyle, his brown hair cut short and green eyes intent on his monitor, sat at the main computer. The ex-Navy SEAL and chief of security was Alex's boyfriend. "So where is everyone?" she asked, smiling at him seductively. 

"Rachel and Alex went to pick up Kat, and Kristen is off to see someone about a haunting," he said without looking up. 

"Derek?" She sat down next to him and played with his neck. "He's off on a visit which he won't talk about. In other words, the usual bull," said Nick as he smiled at her. She placed a hand on either side of Nick's face and drew him to her before kissing him passionately. Nick responded and then realized what he was doing and pulled away. 

"Karen, I don't think...." he said hesitantly. 

She grinned mischievously at him. "You're such a tease," she told him before ruffling his hair. 

"Alex and I are involved," he said firmly. 

"I'm just messing with your mind, cutie pie," she teased. 

"Yeah, well, your sense of humor gets weirder by the day." 

She stroked a finger under his chin and laughed. "It's hard to keep finding new ways to keep you on your toes seal boy," she said and waving goodbye, she left the control room. As she entered the foyer, Derek Rayne walked into the house. His graying brown hair and intense hazel eyes, along with his regal bearing, made him seemed untouchable. "Well the conquering hero returns," she teased and came over to him as he hung up his coat. She put a hand to his neck and drew his face down for a kiss. She kissed him passionately as she ran her hand over his muscular and well toned body. For a fifty-one year old man he was in better shape than most younger men. 

He pulled away. "What's gotten into you?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Is it too much to ask a fella to play doctor with you?" she said as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

"Who's the doctor and who's the patient?" he asked with a smile. 

"Why don't we be both?" she asked as she drew him up the stairs. 

Derek stopped at the bottom. "I really should work," he said and then a t-shirt hit him directly in the face. He caught it and looked up to see Karen with no shirt on. 

"A girl could catch cold like this, doc," she said slipping her shoes off. She then slipped off her jeans and tossed them at him as well. "Yep, I bet I'll catch pneumonia if someone doesn't warm me up soon." She gave him a grin before racing up the stairs. 

Derek shrugged. "Well we can't have the poor woman catching cold can we?" he asked no one in particular before following her up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom she lay on the bed completely naked. Derek entered the room kicking the door closed and dropped the clothes he was carrying on a chair. He lifted her panties off the lamp. "Flying clothes, an interesting phenomena," he joked. 

"You'll find what was in them much more fun," she told him as she twirled the tie she'd removed earlier. 

Derek joined her on the bed. "Will I?" 

She pushed him back and he fell onto the bed. Karen then straddled him. "Oh yes, I've got all kinds of things in mind for you, Mr. Rayne," she answered as she stripped him of his clothes. They made love in a frenzied fashion that had him wondering for a moment because it was so different from what he was used to. When it was over and she lay with her face nuzzling his neck, he stroked her hair and back. She kissed his neck. 

"Give me a moment love before you end up killing me," he joked. 

"Hnm, dying from pleasure." She looked at him and licked her lips and it made Derek warm and he knew his body was responding to her seduction. 

"Well I have to tell you this new side of you is interesting." He grinned wickedly at her. 

"Thatta boy," she said seductively and began to nuzzle his neck again. He didn't see her eyes glow red or the malicious smile on her face that vanished only a few moments later. She stroked the length of his body with her hands and then kissed along his chest up to his face and then kissed his lips. "You taste good. In fact, you taste very good," she purred. 

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." He flipped her over onto her back and she squealed in delight. 

"Why Mr. Rayne, what are you intending?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked playfully. He began kissing up Karen's body inch by inch as she began to squirm in pleasure. 

  
Rachel and Alex walked by Karen's bedroom and heard a high-pitched scream. As they headed towards the door Nick stopped them. "She's in there with Derek and has been most of the afternoon. I'll be amazed if Derek will be able to walk straight when he comes out of there," he joked and winked at the ladies. 

"Sounds interesting," said Alex, trying to look innocent but instead Nick understood exactly what she had on her mind. 

"Why do I get the feeling Kristen and I are going to be the only ones working today?" Rachel asked. "Never mind go ahead. I'll keep Kat downstairs," she told them and Alex smiled her thanks as she grabbed Nick's jacket lapel and dragged him to her bedroom. After the door closed, Rachel shook her head. "I've got to get me a life," she grumbled. She headed downstairs to join Kristen Adams, the young blonde who'd joined their team two years ago. 

"Am I too old?" she asked Kristen. 

"Too old?" asked a puzzled Kristen who looked at Rachel Corrigan, a tall blonde with blue eyes who was still pretty in her forties. 

"Forget it, where's Kat?" she asked about her twelve-year-old daughter, not wanting her to go in search of the other team members and get a demonstration of the birds and the bees. 

"She's helping Dominic in the kitchen," she replied, referring to the butler who worked to keep the house running while the team fought evils from the dark side. "Are Thumper and pal still at it?" Kristen asked and motioned her eyes upstairs. 

Rachel smiled. "For a fifty-one year old, he's doing good from what I heard." 

"For fifty-one he's doing better than most seventeen year olds," said Kristen and they both laughed. 

"How long have they been at it?" she asked. 

Kristen shook her head. "They started just after you left to pick up Kat." 

Rachel's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?!" she asked, stunned by the revelation. 

"Nope." 

"I left to get Kat at two this afternoon and it's now...." She looked at her watch, "seven p.m." 

"Maybe you should get your medical bag just in case," Kristen suggested and then started to giggle. Rachel shook her head as she went to work writing up the reports she needed. She and Kristen worked together in friendly silence, which hadn't happened right away. When she and Kristen had met they clashed until they found a way to get along. She looked up when Alex and Nick came into the Control room. Alex's lips looked bruised from the kissing Nick had no doubt done, and Nick's hair stuck up in the back but both wore wide smiles. Rachel nodded at Nick and motioned towards the back of her head. Nick finger combed the hair down so it wasn't sticking out any longer. 

* * *

Karen reached over a sleeping Derek and looked at the clock, which registered the time as ten p.m. He'd finally begged off and fallen into a deep sleep. She rose and looked through the closet. "My dear Ms. Roarke, your wardrobe needs to be redone," she said out loud and then found the sexiest dress she could find. "Guess it'll have to do, but it'll at least wreak some havoc." She grinned evilly and her eyes flashed a blood red color. 

She quickly dressed and put on the high heels that Karen rarely wore before making up her face and spraying on a little perfume. She opened the bedroom door and looked before heading out. Tonight was the night to howl and she was going to howl often and as long as possible. She walked quietly to the head of the stairs and looked down to see if anyone was around. No one was, so Karen went down the stairs and slipped quietly out the front door. 

  
The next morning Karen yawned as she sat at the kitchen table, not understanding why she was so tired. She'd slept since returning from her and Alex's shopping trip until nine this morning. She felt ashamed because she'd never woken that late before in her life. A pair of warm lips grazed her neck and she jumped in surprise. 

"Derek?!" she said as she tried to slow her racing heart. 

"Good morning darling," he purred at her. 

"What's gotten into you?" she asked as she rose to take her dishes to the sink. He grabbed her and drew her onto his lap. 

"You did, last night was incredible." 

"Well I'm glad you liked it," she said, confused. 

"Do you know I didn't think I had it in me, but according to certain people we spent about nine hours in bed exploring each other?" he asked and nuzzled her neck. 

"Nine hours?!" she asked in a stunned voice. 

"What, you didn't think the old man had it in him?" 

"I didn't know I had it in me," she replied, surprised by what she was hearing. He helped her up and then stood. 

"Well I've got to get to a meeting but I'll see you later tonight," he told her, giving her a kiss. 

"Where is everyone else?" 

"Alex and Kristen went to do some more on the haunting and Rachel's at the hospital. Phillip won't be back until the end of the week from New York. So you have at least until three this afternoon to catch up on your sleep." He smiled mischievously. 

"I don't know...." She let out a big yawn and quickly covered her mouth as she flushed with embarrassment. 

"I like lovers who don't fall asleep, so go nap," he told her before giving her a quick peck and leaving. She put her dishes in the sink and then she realized he hadn't told her where Nick was. She headed into the front hall to catch him but found he was already gone, not that it mattered when moments later her eyes flashed red. 

"Mr. Boyle and I, alone till late afternoon, hmm...." She grinned evilly. She stepped up to the hologram in front of the control room. "Oh yes, he prefers something darker." She waved a hand across her face and transformed into Alex Moreau Nick's girlfriend. 

"Hello, lover," she purred as she stepped into the control room. 

"Alex? I thought you went with Kristen?" said a puzzled Nick. 

"Traded with Roarke," she answered as she straddled him. 

"Isn't that Roarke's necklace?" he asked, fingering the necklace around her neck. 

"Yep, she loaned it to me. Let's not talk about her, instead let's talk about a more fascinating subject." 

"Like what?" he teased as a grin spread across his face. 

"Oh, I think two smart people like us can figure out something," she purred and leaned in to kiss along his jaw. Nick groaned as Alex kissed while working on his shirt. 

Frustrated when she had trouble with a button she growled and yanked his shirt open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. "Easy Alex, there's time," he told her and then moaned as she grasped a section of his anatomy that left no doubt to how attracted he was to her. She worked his shirt back, pinning his arms to his side and began to kiss along his chest down to his belt buckle, which seemed to come as an unwelcome surprise to her. She grunted as she yanked at it and pulled his belt out of his pants tossing it over her shoulder. She unbuttoned the top of his jeans and grinned wickedly at him. She stepped back and stood in front of him. Nick protested and reached for her. 

"Uh-uh." She shook her finger at him. She undid the straps on her dress and let it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. Her bra and panties followed, leaving only high-heeled shoes as she stepped towards Nick with a grin that promised many things. 

  
"God I'm tired, and if I ever go near an historical society's book depository shoot me," Alex joked and sneezed. 

"I know, I can still feel the dust on my hands. Next time remind me to weasel Roarke into doing it," said Kristen. 

"Hello, love bug," said Nick as he came down the stairs and gave Alex a quick peck. 

"Hello to you too tiger, but what's got you feeling so energetic?" she asked. 

"Thinking of you," he told her and grinned as he took her into his arms and waltzed her around the foyer before dipping her and nibbling on her neck. 

"Nick?!" she squealed in delight. "You're crazy!" she said, astonished by his actions. 

"Crazy over you." 

"What's gotten into you?" asked Derek as he entered the foyer. 

"Geez, it's the warden, back to our cells," said Nick mischievously. 

"Funny, just for that prisoner 117, you get sent to death row," quipped Derek. 

"Off to the chain gang for me," Nick grinned goofily. 

"I'll make sure he does his rocks warden," teased Alex as she took his hand and pulled him towards the control room. 

"I'd rather have a snack," Nick replied. 

"What kind of snack?" she asked. 

"You!" he growled as he lunged towards her and Alex shrieked before racing off with Nick following. 

"First Roarke, and you now Nick, something must be getting slipped into the food," said Kristen shaking her head as she headed off to work. Derek smiled and then the front door bumped him and he turned to see Roarke coming in. He was puzzled by her outfit, which was a low cut blouse, mini skirt and high heels. He loved the look that showed off her legs but couldn't understand what had happened to cause such a drastic change in her personality. 

"Hi, Derek," she said as she looked sheepishly up from under her eyelashes at him. 

"Nice outfit," he said as he looked her over from head to toe. 

"Yeah, well, I got hooked up with the girls and they decided to give me a make over. I don't think it's me but I didn't want to hurt their feelings." 

"I wouldn't rush to do away with it just yet," Derek said, taking her into his arms. 

"Really, I thought I kinda looked like a hooker." 

"Nice shoes," he said as he looked down at her legs and ran a hand up along her leg. 

"That's not my shoes, Derek," she chided him with a grin. She gasped as his hand made it's way up under her skirt. "Mr. Rayne!" she said with mock outrage. "What are you doing?" she asked and moaned. 

"If you don't know by now our educational system is severely in need of some biology courses." He grinned seductively at her. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he whispered in her ear, Karen's eyes glowed red again. 

"Actually tiger, I was thinking of a more interesting place," she said, leading him towards the garden. 

  
Alex leaned back and stretched her arms as she worked out the kinks. Nick began to rub her shoulders and she groaned in pleasure. "Ah, that's a good slave," she giggled. Nick nuzzled along her neck when Alex suddenly sat up straighter. Nick, suddenly alarmed, looked up. 

"What is it?" he asked worriedly; Alex cleared her throat. 

"I don't believe it!" She swallowed hard stunned by what she saw on the security monitors. 

"Way to go Derek!" said Nick and Alex quickly switched the monitor in question off. 

"Nick!" she admonished him. "We shouldn't be watching." 

"Besides, what woman could ever live up to you," he said as he played with her hair. "Gave Roarke her necklace back?" he asked and Alex looked up at him puzzled. 

"What necklace?" she asked and a confused look crossed Nick's face. "The one she bought at that fair you two went to." 

"I haven't borrowed that necklace," she told him, confused by the direction of their conversation. 

"I thought...." He sounded confused and Alex had a flash of a vision and saw Nick and herself making love in the control room. She was puzzled because she and Nick had never made love in the control room. She suddenly gasped as she recognized her copy in the vision was not only wearing the shoes Roarke had been wearing on the security monitor but also the necklace in question. 

She drew up to the computer and her fingers flew as she searched the Legacy database for anything that matched the description of the necklace. A picture popped up on the screen of the pendant in question and Alex's horror grew as she read the file that came with the picture. 

"Nick, did you and I make out here in the control room?" 

"Make out? We had mind blowing sex." 

Alex drew back in fear. "Nick, that wasn't me," she said in horror. 

"Then who was it?" he asked concerned. 

"I think it was Roarke," she responded as she began to realize what it meant. 

"What?!" asked a stunned Nick. 

"I think that necklace Roarke bought was this one." She pointed to the screen. "It was used to trap a succubus-like demon and anyone who wore it was possessed by the demon." 

"You mean this demon took over Roarke, and she and I...?!" He sat down as his legs were suddenly unable to hold his weight. 

"I know it wasn't you Nick, it was this demon," she told him quietly. 

"I still...wait if that demon's got a hold of Roarke and she's out in the garden with Derek!" He stood and raced out of the room with Alex following close behind. Nick skidded around the corner. "Derek, step away from her!" Nick yelled. 

Puzzled, Derek looked up at Nick and Alex. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned. Alex blushed slightly at their state of undress, Derek had his pants on but they weren't buttoned. Roarke only wore her bra and panties and grinned at them from behind Derek. 

She didn't even seem the least bit affected by being caught half naked out in the garden with Derek in a state of similar undress. Roarke was a bit prudish in her sexual habits and the Karen Alex knew wouldn't be grinning at them, but would be rushing to get her clothes and jumping behind a bush. 

"Derek, it's her necklace!" said a panicked Alex. Derek looked confused. 

"Roarke's necklace is the container for a succubus-like demon and it's possessed Roarke," Nick told him. 

"That's nonsense," Roarke said as she finished dressing. 

"We found it on the database and it's the same necklace," explained Alex. Derek turned towards her and she realized he believed them. As he reached for the necklace, Karen snarled and flung Derek through the air. He landed and the air knocked out of him as Alex raced over to his side. 

Nick grabbed Karen, holding her against his body. "You're not going anywhere," he snarled. 

"You just want a repeat of the control room," she purred at him. 

Nick was startled but didn't release his hold, she grasped the section of his anatomy she had before and Nick yelped. It was enough to get him to loosen his hold and she tore off into the house. Nick raced after her as Alex helped Derek up. Derek shook her off gently and took off after Nick with Alex close behind. 

"I wouldn't," she warned as Derek and Alex entered the library. Nick was standing a few yards away as Karen held a knife to her chest. 

"One push that's all it'll take." She grinned at them maliciously as her eyes flashed blood red. 

"Karen if you're in there...." Nick began. 

"Sorry, nobody's home leave a message at the beep, beep." She grinned at them in a way that made Alex shudder. 

"Karen knows the call, we live and die the Legacy," Derek snarled as he started forward. 

"Perhaps she does precept, but does the child her body carries know it as well?" she asked. 

"A baby?!" squeaked Nick. 

"Well, you didn't think having sex without a condom meant you were safe did you, Seal boy?" she asked. 

"You're lying to save yourself," said Alex. 

"Am I? Well that's your choice to make Lex." She drew out the nickname knowing it would torture Alex. Nick growled and lunged at her, he yanked away the knife and they slammed into each other crashing to the floor with Nick on top of her. She grunted as she slammed into the floor and Nick winced at how hard she'd fallen. "You lose, lover," the demon hissed and Roarke's body arched in his arms as it left through her mouth and eyes to be sucked up into the pendant. 

Derek ripped it from her throat and threw it away as Nick realized she wasn't breathing. "Shit!" he hissed through clenched teeth and put her head back gently and began CPR on her. Derek took over the chest compressions as Nick breathed into her mouth. 

After what seemed an eternity Roarke took a breath and cough. "That a girl," Nick said. 

"I'm taking this to the vault," said Alex, holding the pendant after first taking her sweater into her hand before picking it up. 

"We need to get her looked at," said Derek. 

"I'll get the car, boss," Nick said before standing and leaving. Derek lifted her into his arms gently and carried her towards the door. Nick returned just as he'd reached the door and held it opened as Derek carried her out to the car. Nick drove like a madman and this was one time he didn't mind it. 

At the hospital, they were out of the car before Nick had brought it to a full stop. He carried her into the ER calling for help. A gurney and a nurse appeared and he lowered her onto it before he started answering the nurse's questions. He saw a doctor lean over her and exam her briefly before ordering the orderly to take her into an exam room. 

After he finished the questions and gave the insurance information, the nurse left assuring him that she would come back as soon as she knew something. Derek sat concerned as Nick paced back and forth; he could stop him but he knew Nick needed to do something with the energy. 

After what seemed like forever, the nurse returned. "Your friend is going to be fine, although we haven't found what caused her to stop breathing," the nurse told them. 

"What about the baby?!" asked a concerned Nick, the nurse looked at them questioningly. 

"The doctor did a sonogram after the blood test showed positive for pregnancy." 

"And?!" said Nick, his nerves so frazzled he felt like he was going to explode. 

"Not much to look at yet, but your friend isn't experiencing cramps or bleeding, it looks as if the baby's fine too. The doctor will be out momentarily to fill you in," she said before returning to her patients. 

A little while later the doctor told them that Roarke and the baby were fine and that he would let them visit, but only for a little while as she needed her rest. He also wanted to keep her overnight to make sure that she didn't re-experience the trauma that brought her into the ER in the first place. 

They headed to the room she'd been placed but Nick stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Whose the father?" 

"Does it matter? I mean we're all family and we'll all be parents to the child," Derek answered. He opened the door and gave Nick a nudge into the room before following. Derek stepped over to the bed and stroked Karen's hair. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at Derek. 

"Nick?" she asked puzzled as she looked around her at the hospital room. 

"Your going to be okay," said Nick. 

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up and then groaned and slumped back onto the bed. 

"Take it easy," Derek told her as he pulled up the chair and sat beside her. 

"You...." Nick started. 

"You got knocked down and out," said Derek giving Nick a warning look. He didn't want her to worry in her condition and knew that she would if she knew the truth. She should remember in her own time if she did. Nick gave a brisk nod to let him know that he agreed with his plan. 

"Funny, but I don't remember a thing that happened between the foyer...." she blushed, "and waking up here." 

"Where's my necklace?" she asked and Nick winced. 

"Must have lost it during the rush to get you here," Nick said trying to keep his voice normal. 

"I'm so tired," she said and slid into sleep. Derek motioned Nick to meet him in the hallway and they left the room together. 

"She's going to realize sooner or later she's pregnant," said Nick. 

"Yes, but we don't need to tell her that the father is in doubt." Nick nodded his agreement. 

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

_Nine months! Nine damnable months later and those nutballs were still keeping an eye on me!_ she fumed silently. It had been nine months since she'd been released from the hospital. Her pregnancy was proceeding normally and yet those guys were treating her like a china doll. Alex, Rachel and Kristen had too at first until she threatened them with bodily injury and then they'd gone back to normal. 

Unfortunately, the guys, especially Derek and Nick, were still on Planet Lala and didn't look as if they would be returning anytime soon. Things had improved, but yet not completely, and she couldn't understand why and they weren't talking. Karen noticed that there seemed to be a strain between the two of them even though they acted as if there was nothing wrong and somehow she got the feeling it was her fault. She wanted to get them back to normal but somehow she knew that she couldn't. 

Derek had been upset when he'd returned from a trip to find out that the doctor had changed her appointment and Nick had taken her instead. It didn't help matters that the appointment was the first look they'd gotten of the baby and that Nick had been the given the photo by the doctor on the mistaken idea that Nick was the dad. He'd been new to the practice and hadn't been there to know that Derek usually accompanied her. 

The minute she'd entered the kitchen they'd done what they'd been doing quite a bit of, which was to stop talking and look at her with concern. She decided she was going to get even with both of them and came up with the most noxious breakfast she could and if they asked, well she was pregnant wasn't she? She grinned to herself. It worried her after she put together a breakfast that would make the hardiest of stomach hurl and they just looked concerned instead rushing out to the bathroom. 

She plopped down in a chair and began angrily chewing her banana. Not even a green tinge to the skin. Derek placed a glass of milk with her vitamins in front her and she screwed her face up at him. 

"You have to take them for the...." he began. 

"I know, for the good of Junior, but I swear I'm not a person anymore, just Junior's mode of transportation," she harumphed. Derek smiled and Nick grinned at her so she scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at both of them. She knew it was childish but her back had been bothering her most of the night and Junior had bounced all night as well. She was amazed that Derek, who'd slept beside her with a possessive arm across her stomach, hadn't been kicked awake. 

"I've got an appointment so I'll be back later in time to take you to your appointment," Derek kissed her forward and left. 

Nick left a short time later and she finished her breakfast before bringing her dishes to the sink. She groaned and rubbed the small of her back. She strolled out to the library were Nick was sitting on the table talking on his cell phone. He hung up as she entered. 

"Hi, how are ya doing?" he asked. 

"Pretty good for the Goodyear blimp," she quipped and waddled over to the table and gasped a chair as she caught her breath. "I think I'm having the Vienna boys choir." 

"Yeah," Nick teased with a wink. 

"Only answer to why I look like a state." 

"You're not as big as a state," he reassured her. 

"Only a city huh?" 

"Derek is at a meeting and Phillip is at the church. Rachel, Kristen and Alex decided they were going to drop Kat at school and then go baby shopping, so I think I'm safe when I say you look better than Tyra Banks," he told her. 

"Not a model anymore is she?" They laughed. 

"I swear the way you guys are buying things you think this kid is going to be spoiled rotten or what?" 

"The other three and Kat ain't doing so bad, so don't complain about having built in babysitters," Nick told her. 

"I remember reading a t-shirt once that said the kids are spoiled because no one will spank grandma. Maybe I should get one that replaces grandma with aunts and uncles," she teased. Suddenly she groaned and felt a rush of water between her legs, "Oops," she said. 

"What?" asked a concerned Nick. 

"I think it's time." 

"Time for what?" he asked confused and she bent over and groaned and Nick's eyes nearly flew out of his head. She started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you look so...." She groaned and took a deep breath. 

"I don't know anything about birthing babies," Nick said as he came to her side. 

"Well bubba, you're about to get a free course." 

"I boil water right?" asked a panicked Nick. 

"Nick," she hissed through her teeth and he stopped to turn to look at her. "I'd say take me to the hospital but I don't think we have time. The contractions are coming one on top of another." 

Nick paled and appeared as if he were deciding whether to throw up or faint. 

"Take me to my room and then call the doctor," she told him. Nick called the doctor on his cell phone as he helped her up the stairs. After he reached the room and settled her in he started out of the room. 

"Nick!" she squealed and he rushed to her side. "He's coming," she told him and began to pant harder. 

"What do I do?" he asked slightly panicked and needing something to take his mind of his fear. 

"Help me give birth." 

"No way," he started to back away. 

She grabbed his shirt in her fist. "Oh yes you are buster!" She yanked him into a sitting position next to her. "The doctor isn't going to make it in time and you're all I got." 

"Gee, thanks," he answered sarcastically. 

"Nick, take off my jeans and check how far along I am," she instructed. 

"No way!" he replied. 

"It isn't like you haven't seen it before, chicken man," she teased. Something flickered across his eyes and she frowned. "Arghh!!" she screamed as she sat almost straight up and grabbed onto Nick's hand. He swore she'd cut off the circulation and possibly broke a few bones. He shook his hand once she let go of it and did as he was told. Soon enough the baby was crowning and he was ordering her to push. After a bit she was exhausted and swore she couldn't anymore. Karen had told him he could go on without her. He barked orders at her that would have made a drill sergeant proud. 

"You got me into this and you're not quitting midway. Now push damn it!" he yelled, and she did causing the baby to slide right out and into his hands. "It's a boy!" he crowed. 

"Why isn't he crying?" 

"The cord's wrapped around his neck." He cut and unwrapped the cord and cleared the baby's nose and mouth. Nothing happened, so he began CPR on the baby and he heard Karen begin to cry as she quietly murmured that it was all her fault. "It's not your fault," he told her and as if to confirm what he'd said the baby gave a thin thready wail. Nick looked down to see the baby was just beginning to return to a normal pink color from the blue he'd been a moment earlier. He took off his shirt and wrapped the baby in it before tying off the cord and cutting it like she instructed. He took the baby over to his mother and laid him in her arms. 

"He's perfect," she sighed, as she stroked the downy brown fuzz on his head and then examined his hands and the rest of him to see if he had all his equipment. 

"Fully equipped and ready to go." Nick grinned as he sat down next to her. The sound of footsteps thudding on the floor was followed by Derek and the rest of the team bursting into the bedroom. 

"Come look, he's an angel." She looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes. "Nick delivered him and then saved his life." 

"The cord was wrapped...." Nick trailed off embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. 

"Let me take a look," Rachel said and laid him on the bed. She opened Nick's shirt and pulled out her stethoscope to check his heart. His tiny fists flailed about as if to object to the cold air and he began loud cries. "Ohh, that's all right little fella, you're okay. He seems okay," she told them and then lifted the baby and handed him to Nick. 

Nick cooed at him for a moment before stepping over to Derek. "Hey big guy, I'd like you to meet someone. He's a great guy and a fabulous dad. You two are going get along just great, here Pops," Nick said as he lowered the baby into Derek's arms. Derek sat on the bed as Alex, Kristen and Kat crowded in. 

"He's so small!" said a surprised Kat. 

"He didn't feel like that a short time ago," Karen laughed. 

"He's absolutely perfect," Alex exclaimed as she stroked his cheek. He turned his head and began to suck on her finger. 

"Guess who's hungry?" asked Kristen with a smile. 

"Well he'll just have to wait since these paramedics have been waiting for their turn to take them to the hospital so everyone there can praise him," said Rachel with a smile. The paramedics came in at her motioning and stepped aside as they set to work. 

* * *

Derek stood by the window to the nursery with Nick, the others had gone down to the cafeteria for something to eat. Rachel had gone to check on a test she had the lab rush. "Results are in gents." She waved some papers. 

"Somehow it doesn't matter whether he's mine by blood because he's mine in my heart from the moment he slid into my arms," said Nick. 

"Same here," responded Derek. 

"Well then I'll destroy these unseen," she told them. 

"No," Nick told her. "Alex would go crazy wondering, she wouldn't care if he's mine or not, but she'd need to know. She never could pass by and leave a mystery unsolved." 

She handed the papers to Nick and he looked at them and then seemed to slump a little. "Well it was nice for a while anyway." He grinned but seemed a little sad as well. "Ninety nine point nine percent Rayne DNA," he said, handing the papers to Derek. 

"I'm sorry," Derek told him. 

"It's okay, it was kinda nice these past few months wondering if I was going to have a little immortality." 

"I'm sorry too and we can try if you want to," said Alex, who'd come up behind them with a couple cups of coffee. Nick went to hug her, stopped and took the coffee handing it to Rachel, and hugged Alex tight to him. 

"Can't leave you guys alone for a minute. Want a room?" Rachel teased. 

"See what you started? She wants a kid," he joked. 

"Biological clock alarm just went off and I need to stop hitting the snooze button." Alex grinned at Karen. 

"Hmm, I see a little girl with Alex's curls and Nick's eyes. She'll be a stunner," Karen told them. 

"No girls, because I'll have to shoot every male who comes near," Nick groused. 

"You can't pick and choose," Alex told him as she reached a hand up and stroked the hair at the base of his neck. 

"She's not dating until she's thirty-five then," said Nick. 

"Why don't you just arrange a marriage for her to take place the minute she graduates from the convent school?" Rachel asked. 

"Good idea." 

"Nick!" Alex exclaimed and swatted playfully at him. 

"Come here woman." He grabbed her and drew her into his arms before planting a kiss on her lips. 

"Why don't we feed you before you get crazier," said Alex. 

"Too late," said Kristen. 

Karen knew they were heading off to the cafeteria to give her and Derek time with their newest addition. "David Dylan," she murmured. 

"What?" he asked and she smiled up at Derek. 

"He says his name is David Dylan." 

"David Dylan Rayne, not bad," Derek replied. 

"What are these?" 

Derek had forgotten he'd had the paternity test in his hand. "Nothing," he said and started to tuck them in his pocket but she grabbed them and read them before he could stop her. 

"Paternity test?" she asked. "Baby Rayne is ninety nine percent match with Derek Rayne, but not....Nick Boyle!" She paled. 

"Karen," he began quietly. 

"You want to tell me what the hell this is about?" she asked angrily. 

"Have a seat." 

"No, I want to know now," she demanded and Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He explained everything that happened nine months ago and she slowly slumped into a chair looking like she might faint. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded angrily, her anger being the only thing that kept her from passing out. 

"You didn't need...." 

"What?! To know what the hell was going in my life, my body or my child?! Which one Derek, or was it all three?!" She slapped him hard across the face as she seethed. "I don't care if you play with my life because I'm an adult and know how to handle it, but don't you ever, ever, do this to another child of mine again or God help you because He'll be the only one who can save you!" 

She started to walk away and Derek grasped her arm gently and she wrenched it away with a look of disgust. "I don't ever want to see you again and I'm putting in for a transfer to the Los Angeles house. I'm tired of your mind games and from now on we'll only have contact through our lawyers." She strode away angrily. 

Phillip, who'd just arrived, halted Derek and kept him from following her. "Derek give her time to cool off," he told him and Derek slumped in exhaustion. When he'd arrived and seen the ambulance he'd been terrified, only to have it replaced with joy at looking at the baby in Karen's arms. The same baby who now slept peacefully in a bassinet in the nursery. He turned to see Ingrid with Christ, Ayla and Daniel. Christ and Ayla were each holding onto her dress with a hand and looking up at him with wide eyes. Daniel was in her arms happily sucking his thumb as he looked at his father with blue eyes and blonde curls bobbing. 

At nine, six, and two respectively, they were healthy and happy as possible. He didn't want them to leave because he'd gotten used to their being around to play a game of tickle monster or share an ice cream cone, especially if he'd had a hard day. Tucking them in had always made him feel better as he watched them sleep. 

He took Daniel in his arms. "Let's go see your baby brother," he told the children and brought them over to the nursery window. 

"Let me see, poppa," said Ayla and Ingrid lifted her up as Phillip put Christ on his shoulder. Derek pointed to the bassinet in question. 

"Meet David Dylan Rayne, who weighed in at a respectable eight pounds. Your Uncle Nick delivered him," he told the kids, and despite the sadness in his eyes, he beamed like a proud father that he was. 

"It'll be all right, brother," said Ingrid in a softly accented voice. 

* * *

"Karen?" Derek said as he stuck an arm with his handkerchief in through the door. She laughed at the white hanky waving in the air with only an arm visible. 

"Come in, Mr. Rayne." 

"Cease fire?" 

"For the moment, but we have to talk about what a control freak you are before too long," she warned him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be more worried over something you had no control over. It wouldn't have been good for you or the baby." 

"I think I know what's good for me Derek, or at least old enough to know what's not good for me," she chastised him. 

"I know, but you know me." He grinned sheepishly. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I do." She smiled warmly at him. "Derek, I don't mind you keeping secrets, but I do mind especially when it comes to something like my own child," she told him with a hint of anger. 

"I'm sorry, I keep making mistakes don't I?" Derek asked. 

"Yes, but if you didn't I wouldn't love you so much. I always preferred Clark Kent to Superman anyway," she teased. 

"Well I guess I wouldn't even qualify for Clark." 

"You are not only a control freak but you love taking the blame for everything. It's some kind of kick for you to wallow in self pity and the pity of others." 

"No," he answered and looked at her as she raised an eyebrow in question and tilted her head slightly as a bemused grin spread across her face. "Okay, the answer is yes. There, does that make you happy?" 

"Blissful," she teased him and leaned forward and took his face before drawing him into a tender kiss. "You know I could do with a few more of these kids things," he told her playfully. 

"Oh really, and I suppose you'll be the one giving birth?" she teased. 

* * *

"Nick?" asked Alex, who had gone looking for him after he excused himself. He'd said he needed the men's room but he'd been gone too long and Alex, worried, went looking for him. She found him standing on the lawn behind the hospital staring across the small tract of grass to the parking lot and the buildings beyond. He seemed lost in thought and so sad that her heart ached in empathy with his. "Nick?" she said again and he turned to look at her as if he didn't recognize her. 

A moment later he blinked and smiled. "I'm all right, Alex." 

"I wasn't sure how'd you take the news so I kept it to myself, but now I'm thinking I should tell you." 

Nick frowned at her, confused by what she was saying. "Alex?...." he began and she placed her finger on his lips, quieting him. 

"Here goes: Nick, I'm pregnant," she blurted out. 

Nick stumbled back, stunned by her revelation and then a huge smile spread across his face. "A baby?!" he exclaimed. 

"Yep, one of your very own," she told him. 

He picked her up and swung her around as he shouted his joy at her news. Some people heading for their cars in the parking lot looked over at them. "We're having a baby!" he joyfully exclaimed to them and anyone else in hearing distance. 

"Nick!" Alex squealed and hid her face in Nick's chest, embarrassed by the commotion despite the pleasant smiles the strangers threw their way before heading to their cars. 

"When?! How?!" he asked excitedly. 

"How?! I think you know Nick, and if you don't you don't have any business making babies. When, I guess it was that weekend in the Bahamas." She swatted him playfully. "I'm three months along so in about another six months.' 

"I guess Derek is going to have to help me turn another spare bedroom into a nursery," Nick said unable to stop smiling. 

"Do we have to? I was thinking a bassinet in our room...." she trailed off. 

"I understand, Alex, and we'll do it that way until we need something else." 

"Well, when he or she is eighteen and goes away to college...." Alex replied mischievously. 

"Eighteen years sleeping with mom and dad can screw a guy up. Especially if the mom is one hell of a sexy knockout like you." He kissed her. 

"Will you say that when I'm as big as the island?" 

"Just more of you to love," he responded and nuzzled her cheek, neck and then down towards her breasts. 

"Nick, why don't we go home and celebrate in private?" 

"I can't wait until you're big and round and I can cuddle with you," he murmured. 

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"It's twins! A boy and a girl!" Nick exclaimed as he came into the waiting room. He was wearing the gown and mask fathers wore in the birthing rooms and grinning ear to ear. 

"Congrats, Nick!" Rachel said and hugged him. Then Kristen gave him a hug whispering her congratulations in his ear. Phillip shook his hand and Nick drew him into a hug behind releasing him and accepting Derek's congratulations. 

"Keep this up and we'll need to build a bigger house," Derek teased him. 

"They should be in the nursery now. Come on, I want you to meet Elizabeth Rose Boyle and her brother James Derek Boyle," Nick said. 

"The next one is Phillip, partner," Nick winked at Phillip Callahan. 

"That's saying that Alex will let you near her again," Phillip teased him. 

"Let's go see my immortality, brother." He threw an arm around Phillip's shoulders and led him out of the waiting room. 

They arrived at the nursery window and Nick pointed out the two new bassinets. In one slept a baby boy with a blue hat and blanket who favored his father in looks. Short dark brown hair, but the slightly swarthy complexion was the result of his mother's DNA. In the next bassinet was a baby girl swaddled in pink with cocoa colored skin. She waved her tiny fists in the air before proceeding to suck on one of them. She looked up as if she knew Nick was there and a startling pair of green eyes focused on Nick. She gurgled happily as if she recognized her daddy. 

"She's knows me." He grinned. 

"Impossible, she's too young to even be able to see," said Rachel, not able to understand how the baby did seem to know her father. The nurse rapped on the window and motioned Nick to come in. When he did she settled him in a rocker and then handed him a bottle before gently placing Elizabeth in his arms. 

Nick gave her the bottle and she sucked greedily on it as he crooned to her. A finger from the hand that held her head caressed her cheek and she stared at him intently as if he were the most fascinating thing in her life. 

"Nick looks so at peace, I never thought he'd ever look like that," said Rachel. Derek just smiled but didn't respond because it wasn't necessary. Alex was wheeled in and Nick started to rise. 

"Stay put, Mr. Boyle," the nurse admonished him. "Here you go dear," the nurse lowered James into Alex's arms. 

She opened her top and settled the baby. "OW! Watch it buddy!" she exclaimed in shock as the baby latched on. 

"It's tender at first but it gets better, Ms. Moreau," the nurse explained. 

"That's good to know," she said as she looked down at her nursing son and lost all thought of anything but the child in her arms. 

Nick watched her as James fed and felt as if it were impossible, but yet he felt even happier. He wished his mom and Jimmy had been here to see Jimmy's namesake. He surprised himself by even wishing his father were here to see the continuation of the Boyle line. He made a vow when he found out Alex was pregnant that he'd finish what his father had started and make Boyle a worthy name for his children. He was going to break the chain that his father never got the chance to try and break. When he had read that last letter his father had sent him and read his hope to return and get help in hopes of being the father Nick deserved. Nick was extremely happy and yet at the same time sad for what could have been. Alex never looked more beautiful to him then she did at that moment feeding their child and he wondered if his father had ever felt this way. 

* * *

**Part 2**

Karen sat brushing her hair and daydreaming but a noise brought her attention back. She looked around and didn't see anyone, and laughed quietly at her jumpiness. 

"Don't laugh too soon," said a woman's voice that sounded suspiciously familiar. 

She looked in the mirror and the image in the mirror winked at her! 

"Big bad Precept thinks he made me go away but he's wrong and we both know it," she purred at Karen. 

"Who are you?" Karen asked trying not to let her fear into her voice. 

"Who do you think little one?" the image asked. 

"Don't call me that!" she answered angrily. 

"Are you sure that adorable little brat is Rayne's?" 

"The paternity test...." she began. 

"Paternity tests can be corrupted," the demon responded. 

"I won't let you make me doubt. Even if he isn't Derek's, it doesn't matter because he's mine." 

"Are you sure he's yours, babies have been switched." The demon smiled maliciously. 

"He's mine and even if he wasn't I wouldn't let you hurt him. He's my baby whether by blood or by heart, it doesn't matter." Karen angrily flung back at her image. 

"So aggressive!" the demon replied in delighted glee. "Careful little one, if I recall you have a real problem with your temper." A snake-like tongue hissed out of her mirror image on the last word and Karen jumped back. The demon laughed as if it were playing a game. 

"Go away!" Karen said as she smashed her fist into the mirror, shattering it. 

"Seven years bad luck," the image hissed as the door slammed open. 

"Karen?!" asked a concerned Derek. 

"I'm fine, Derek," she replied tiredly. 

"No you're not," he said quietly as he took the tail of his shirt and held it around her bleeding hand. 

"It's fine Derek," she told him. "It's stopped bleeding but we'd better get it bandaged." 

"Enough Derek!" she hissed and then sat back looking exhausted. 

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned as fear flashed through his eyes. 

"Derek I....I just saw....I had a demonic visitor." She motioned towards the mirror. 

"You think the demon from the necklace escaped?" he asked. 

"No, I don't think we ever stopped it. Wounded it maybe, but stopped it, no. It just laid in wait until it had enough strength to return and plague me," she told him. 

"Come with me." He took her hand and he drew her over to Rachel's door. He knocked and a bleary-eyed Rachel answered but one look at the blood on Derek's shirt and Karen's injured hand brought her immediately awake. She ushered them into her room. 

Rachel settled Karen on the bed and went into the cabinet for her bag. She took it out and began to clean Karen's wound. "What happened?" she asked. 

"The necklace demon is back," Karen said and tears began to flow. Rachel took her into her arms being careful of her hand and hugged her as she rubbed her back. 

"It's going to be all right. Derek are you hurt?" she asked, eying his shirt. 

"No, it's from her hand." She could tell he was worried the strain might be too much for Karen. 

"The baby! She mentioned the baby!" Karen cried out as she started to get up." Rachel held her down. 

"I'll see to the kids," Derek told her and left. He headed to the nursery and noticed the door was slightly open, he slammed it back against the wall and Alex cried out in fear. "Sorry, I was just being careful." 

He explained to Alex what had happened and Alex told him she would take care of the babies. He went into the next room where Christ, Ayla and Danny slept and gently shook each of them awake. As he picked up Danny he saw with pride that Christ was already helping his sister. The boy handed his sister her teddy bear and was leading her to the door. 

By the time he'd gotten back to the nursery Alex had already placed each of the twins in the carryall and was getting David into a stroller as she grabbed a baby bag with necessary items. Derek took the baby bag from her and placed it on top of the stroller as he pushed it out of the room leaving Alex to grab the twins. She put the carryall on and grabbed another baby bag before following him out to Rachel's room where they found Kat had joined her mother. 

"Do you think this will do any good?" asked a disheartened Karen as she took David from him and laid him on the bed next to her. She checked him over and seemed to be checking the other children to make sure everything was normal and in it's proper place. She hugged the children tightly to her and the children squirmed because they felt their mother's fear. She was shaken, Derek had never seen her like this before and it worried him. 

"You stay here with Rachel and the kids. I'll find Nick and send him up," he told her and kissed her gently before leaving. He headed out and went looking for Nick, Phillip and Kristen. He knew that it would be hard to protect his loved ones, but that is the chance he knew he would have to deal with when he chose the Legacy. Still, it made his stomach twist in fear at the possibility he may fail at protecting those he loved the most. 

A knock on the door caused Alex to jump and Rachel went to the door. "Alex, it's me," came Nick's voice from the other side. Rachel opened the door and let Nick in; he quickly strode over to Alex and checked on her and the twins. He checked Kat and the other children before coming over to Karen and taking her shaking hands into his. "You okay, little sister?" he asked as Alex wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. 

"She's a little shaky Nick, since the demon appeared to her," Alex explained. 

"Why me?! What have I done that was so evil that it makes the bad guys attracted to me like a magnet?" She sounded on the verge of tears. 

"The same thing we all have," Rachel said as she stroked Karen's check and handed her a handkerchief. 

Karen dabbed at her eyes. "I know I'm acting like a wuss but...." she trailed off. 

"Be as big as wuss as you want," Nick told her. 

She smiled at him. "Now that's the scrapper I know and love," Nick told her. He gave her a hug before motioning Rachel to follow him to the door. He glanced over at the bed where Alex was comforting Karen and keeping the children entertained. He pulled out a gun. "Know how to use this?" he asked. 

"Nick, I heal not wound," Rachel answered in a hushed whisper. 

"It'll go faster if I help Derek, Phillip and Kristen search the house." 

"What good is a gun against a demon?" 

"Maybe it will slow her down long enough for us to get here." 

Rachel took a deep breath and took the gun from him. Nick could see the fear in her eyes but could also see a determination to protect her family as well as anger. He didn't want to be the demon if Rachel caught up with it. Nick gave her a quick peck on the cheek and one last glance at the others where his gaze met Alex's before he slipped out the door. 

  
Derek searched the library and headed out the French doors onto the terrace. Just as he exited the doors something slammed him into the wall, knocking the breath out of him. 

"Precept," a familiar feminine voice hissed at him and he blinked trying to clear his vision. He'd knocked his head on the wall behind him as well as having the breath knocked out of him. His vision cleared but he still gasped for air as he looked up at the person pinning him to the wall. "Beloved," she said and gave him a deep, passionate kiss as Derek struggled to release her hold. 

"Stop....this!" he gasped out as he struggled to fight her off. She held him with one hand as the other ripped open his shirt and caressed his chest. 

"You were fun while it lasted but now all you are is trouble. You give her strength that I can't let her have," she hissed. 

Derek began to gasp as he tried to pry her hands from around his neck as she squeezed tighter and tighter. She laughed as Derek struggled futilely, he heard shots fired and felt her body jerk. She turned and hissed at Nick as her eyes flashed red. She launched herself at Nick, slamming him into the terrace. His gun went skittering across the rocks as she grasped his neck and squeezed. Nick began to choke as he bucked, trying to throw her off. A shadow fell across him and she slumped across his body. Nick looked up to see Phillip standing over him holding the butt end of Nick's gun as a weapon. 

"Are you all right?" Phillip asked. 

Nick nodded, unable to talk because his throat was too sore. "Derek?!" he croaked and let Phillip help him up as they made their way over to Derek. Derek was just beginning to sit up groggily as they made their way to him. 

"Karen?!" asked a concerned Derek and the three men looked back to see they were alone on the terrace. 

"I don't think it was the real Karen. I put a couple of slugs into her and she kept coming. From what I know of Roarke, she bleeds like the rest of us," Nick reassured him. He helped Derek to his feet. 

"The children?!" said a concerned Derek and they ran upstairs to find Rachel and Alex taking care of the children but no sight of Karen. "Where is she?" Derek demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Alex and I were busy with the kids, we didn't see her slip out," Rachel said. 

"Nick, Phillip, search the house for her. I'm going to call the London house for help." Derek strode out of the room and headed for the control room and sat down before running a hand through his hair and scrubbing his face. He sat up and reached for the phone. 

"Derek?" came Karen's voice from behind him; he turned to see Roarke standing by the door looking fearful. He started towards her. "Don't!" she cried out as she brought up a butcher knife she must have picked up from the kitchen. 

"Caddy, it's me?!" he said. 

"Prove it," she said fearfully as she backed away from him. 

"How?" he asked, trying to find a way he could prove he was Derek Rayne and not a demon in his form. 

"Faith," she murmured. 

"What?" asked a puzzled Derek. Then he remembered the tale she had told the children about an immortal who pretended to be god. At the end, the hero's friend had asked what about Jesus. What if he was just an immortal with a big ego? The hero answered with one word, 'Faith, we just have to have faith.' "Yes we just have to have faith." Derek answered and Karen looked unsure, but then sighed and relaxed, lowering the knife. 

  
"I was going to call London and see about some help," he said as he turned back to the computer. Karen raised the knife and brought it down towards his back, but Derek turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. He wrenched it back and she screamed as he heard a crack. She dropped the knife and pulled back as she held her wrist and snarled at him. 

"Let her go," he demanded. 

"Never!" she turned and fled the room with him in pursuit. She raced out the door and towards Nick's motorcycle. He grabbed her and she fell to the ground with Derek landing on top of her. They struggled as he tried to control her. She kicked and scratched at him until he finally managed to pin her arms down with his hands and sit on her legs. "Let her go!" she snarled wordlessly at him. "I'll hold her soul forever and you'll never get your precious beloved back," she howled. 

"I'm not letting you go until you turn her over and leave forever," Derek demanded. 

"Too bad." 

Derek fell forward as she faded away from where he had her pinned. "Nick!" he screamed as he stood and threw the knife towards the sink. 

"What?!" Nick arrived asking slightly panicked. 

"I just caught our little demon but she got away. We need to find Karen," he told Nick as they headed out of the control room in search of her. Derek entered his room intent on searching the floor as Nick headed downstairs to search the rooms there. He was about to leave the room when he heard a whimper and stepped over to the closet. He opened the door quickly and grabbed the arm he saw. Karen let out a terrified scream and Derek let go of her, allowing her to collapse back on the floor in a ball. She scrambled backwards as she searched for a corner to hide in. 

Nick came racing in the room followed by Phillip. "Phillip, find Kristen and get to the others," Derek ordered. Phillip spun and raced out of the room. Derek leaned down reaching for her and she pulled back in fear. "It's all right," he told her softly. She lifted her head and he saw tears streaming down her face. Karen looked unsure, she reached out for the hand he offered but then she hesitated. 

"It's me, no demonic illusion," he reassured her. She let out a breath and grasped his hand as he drew her up into his arms. "I think it's over for tonight," he reassured her. 

"But that means it'll return tomorrow night," her voice quavered. 

"Don't...." Nick felt his stomach clench at the way she flinched at the sound of his voice. 

"Let's get you to your room," Derek said. Karen gave Nick a hug and he gave her forehead a kiss before Derek led her out. 

Power radiated from Derek, there was nothing about him that didn't speak of strength and intelligence. Nothing that spoke of the emotional, sensitive man trapped inside. It wasn't the first time and she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she'd notice the fluid perfection of his walk. Or just sit back and watch his glorious, lean-hipped, broad shouldered and muscular body move. 

"You want to run away," Karen shivered. "I have to leave, I don't want to; I have to. I thought you understood." 

"I do. You see your power and the true responsibility and it scares the hell out of you, so you're running as if you could leave it all behind. It'll follow you, this will be with you until it kills you unless you stay and let us help. " 

"Stop. Just stop, please. I'm not the same as you, I don't have the same strength you do," she cried. 

"You can't keep running. Face the truth, I know you don't want to, but ignoring it. Pretending it doesn't exist won't make anything go away. Trust me." 

She put her hands against his chest and shoved him with emphasis. He grasped her arms and held her still as she tried not to cry. Karen put her head in her hands and she began to sob. He put his arms around her, she sobbed harder, powerless to stop herself. His arms tightened around her and Derek rocked her gently as she sobbed. She felt his cheek against her hair and heard his voice softly crooning to her. "I won't accept your resignation," he told her. 

"I didn't think you would but I thought it was worth a try," she hiccupped. Karen felt a tingling in her stomach, spreading outward, sweeping through her body. Her eyes burned as the air closed in around her, thick and smothering. 

"When you are old and gray...." she recited the familiar poem, trying to ignore the words in her head. "Already you can feel me, the feeling will grow stronger. I will grow stronger and soon I'll swallow you." She fought the strange sensations surging through her. 

"Karen?" he asked. 

"William Butler Yeats, 'When Your Old And Gray'." She gasped for air as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She blinked as she tried to focus on Derek's face as it blurred. She forced herself to swallow, fighting back a wave of dizziness that swept over her. 

"Breathe," he told her as he turned to the table and grabbed the nearest cup. "Drink." He held the cup to her lips. 

"Oh yuck!" she exclaimed. 

"Nick?" she asked and Derek grinned at her. 

"You managed to fight me off but that time is nearly passed. Soon there won't be anything you can do. I will be at my strongest and your soul and your body will be mine forever!" 

"You'll die, your spirit, who you are deep inside will be snuffed out forever, just like your worthless lover." Karen refused to give into the taunts but she knew that if something wasn't done soon the voice would be speaking the truth. She closed his eyes and concentrated on the beat of his heart. The sound filled her head and she could feel the pulse move along his nerve endings until his entire body felt alive. Derek felt his body tremble and tingle as a wave of heat washed over him from head to toe. 

"Are you doing that?" he asked. 

She giggled. "I think I am," she answered and tried not to laugh out loud at the look on his face. He took in her face and noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. 

"Come on you're going to bed and then I'll bring you a dinner tray." He helped her to her feet and they walked to her room. 

  
Derek placed a tray in front of her and frowned when he saw her playing with her food. She glanced up and saw him. "I'm eating, so you can stop worrying." Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her food. Grabbing the fork she took a rather large bite. Her stomach twisted in response but she refused to acknowledge it. Derek turned and left, and as soon as the door closed Karen reached for her napkin, the white linen seeming to weave in front of her. She spit the food out and leaned back in bed. The aroma of food upset her already uneasy stomach. She pushed away her tray and touched a hand to her aching head. The action taking every ounce of energy she had. Her arms and legs felt numb and her hands trembled. Her stomach churned as she tried to get out of bed. Her knees quivered as she stood. She swayed and reached out to steady herself as the room spun. 

Unseen fingers gripped her by the throat and she lost her footing. Her heart seemed to stop in the next instant. A tingling rushed through her as she slammed to the ground, struggling for breath. An invisible force pulled at her as she struggled to get back up. "No!" her mind screamed as the tingling spread up her arms, through her chest. Then came a heat that had her gasping for her next breath. The tingling switched to a burning. 

"No," Karen managed to whisper as pain that ripped through her body, nearly unbearable. She tried to scream but only a rush of breath came out. She climbed to her feet, her head was still spinning. "No, you won't take control. I won't let you." 

A chuckle sounded inside her head. "Stop fooling yourself. There is nothing you can do. Stop fighting me. You can't win. You can't do this alone. You're not strong, enough but I am." 

She blinked frantically, drawing air in and out of her lungs as she fought the blackness that threatened. The trembling started again in her fingertips, working it's way through her body, creeping and consuming her, it seemed alive. This time she didn't fight it off, she couldn't. She was too tired. 

"I'll win in the end anyway, no matter how hard you fight, it won't be enough to stop me. I'll win, I've always won. Accept it." The cold started in the pit of her stomach. It worked it's way outward, as icy tentacles slid along her nerve endings cutting off the feeling until she was all but paralyzed. Her breathing slowed as her heart crept along barely beating. Karen gasped and willed her trembling fingers to move as she tried to get back to the bed and the telephone on the bedside table. She knew that the blackness meant only terror and death. 

  
She needed him, Derek knew it the instant he walked into his room. He felt her fear and desperation. He raced half undressed to her room and saw her on the floor. "Karen!" She had never heard such agony in one word. She shut her eyes and willed herself not to cry. "You won't leave me, I won't let you. Do you hear me? I'm not going to let you leave me." 

"I'll always be with you," she gasped out as the room revolved around her. She tried to sit up and the room whirled faster. Derek lifted her up and gently lowered her onto the bed before covering her with a blanket. Her head lolled from side to side and her hair was soaking wet, her face chalky and white. He saw a shiver passed through her as he raised his hand to her cheek. She was hot. "Karen wake up," he ordered but she didn't respond to his command. 

He went into the bathroom and found a washcloth and soaked it before returning to her bed. He bathed her face as fear skittered through him. "Please wake up." She roused and her eyes opened but they were glassy and unfocused. 

"Derek?" She tried to reach out but her hand dropped to the bed as if the exertion was too much. Her eyes began to close and Derek drew back the covers. "No, cold," she complained as he wrapped her in a blanket. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest, she was too weak even to put her arms around his neck and just lay in his arms limply. He strode through the house and found Rachel in the living room. 

"Oh!" gasped Rachel as Derek laid Karen down on the couch. Alex, who'd been with her, reappeared moments later with Rachel's doctor's bag. 

"It's okay sweetheart, it'll be all right now," he told her as he caressed her hair. 

He held her hand and couldn't seem to let go of it. Seeing her so sick scared him. He never allowed himself to believe anything could happen to her. He couldn't allow himself to think that. 

"Come on." Nick drew him away and out of the living room. Derek pulled away and left the house as the trembling in his hands grew worse. A wave of cold froze his blood, making his entire body quake in response. Derek gulped for air as he closed his eyes his trembling grew worse. He reached up and clamped his hands over his ears just as his legs gave way. He went down on his knees as the memories from the last five years rained down on him with the force of a natural disaster. Derek couldn't seem to stop shaking and every time his thoughts returned to Karen, the shaking only got worse. Nick tried to help him up but he shrugged off Nick's hands. 

Finally gaining control of himself, he stood and took a deep breath. Derek turned to face the house and felt his heart freeze as if death itself were reaching for him. He headed back towards the house and when he entered the living room he saw the three women were gone. He raced up the stairs, followed by Nick and Phillip. They were in Karen's room and Karen was in bed. 

"We need to get her to a hospital," Derek said. 

"Tell her that," groused Rachel. 

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying at home with my family!" Karen said in a tone that said he'd be in for a fight if he tried to remove her and take her to the hospital. "I'm fine," she told them, and she did appear to be almost back to her own healthy appearance. Still, he was concerned that whatever had come and gone so quickly could return just as quickly and maybe take her with it next time. 

"For now we'll let you stay here, but if you start getting worse I don't care if you like it or not you're going to the hospital," he told her as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"Derek, I love you, but I'm fine." 

"Yes, but you're also stubborn and unwilling to admit defeat." 

"I have never been defeated." She grinned at him with mischief. 

"We'll leave you to get some sleep, but I'll be back to check on you," Rachel warned and shooed the others out to leave Derek and her time alone. 

"You will behave yourself and sleep right?" he threatened playfully. 

"Whatever you say, master," she teased. 

"Good slave." He kissed her and straightened to leave. 

She grabbed him and kissed him. "Keep kissing like that and you'll make me well. Your kiss could cure cancer," she joked. Derek smiled and stopped to look back at her before closing the door quietly behind him. 

Heat sizzled through her fingertips and up her arms, followed by a strange tingling. Karen laid her hand flat against the page of the book she'd been reading as the sensation intensified. The air rushed from her lungs and her body tingled. She clamped her hands over her ears to block out the voice. "Your soul is mine. Deny me, but you can't escape. I'm inside of you, I know your fears, your desires. There is no use in fighting. It's a waste of energy. My spirit is much stronger then yours. Give in peacefully and together we shall have everything we ever desired, everything, and everyone." 

She slumped back. Yes, fighting was too hard. She didn't have the energy to go on. Through blurry eyes she saw a shimmering black silhouette moving closer. Coldness gripped her hands as the apparition's touch grew colder, numbing until she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. 

She opened her mouth to scream, only a whimper escaped as the numbness sped through her body. Until she slipped to the floor. 

"Karen!" Derek's voice reached out to her. A high pitched wail followed, then the cold dissolved as strong arms gathered her close and she fought to open her eyes but the effort was too much. "It's all right, I'm here and she won't have you. Not this time," Derek said firmly. When she woke she tried to take a few sips of water but found she could barely hold the cup. "Let me help," Derek's voice came to her. She hadn't been aware that he was in the room. He stared at her, his dark gaze drilling into her as if it were stripping away everything until she could have sworn he saw her very soul. _How had she live all those years not thinking about her life ending? How could she have deluded herself into believing that she wanted to spend any of it away from the man she loved? Or let something as stupid as pride and doubt steal any of those rare and special days granted to them?_

"You love me and I love you. I never stopped, and I never will. You are my soul, my heart, the air I breathe. I can no more change that then I can change what's happening inside me. I tried and I failed. I'm glad I did, because loving you is the best thing I've ever done." Derek knew Karen had a strength about her, a kindness. A vitality that would make her cling to life and face the darkness without fear and fight. She reached out and trailed her fingertips along his jaw. "We can share each other and think of nothing else. Not the past or the future, just now and only right now. I want to have this moment with you. Make love to me Derek, as if we were the only two people in the world." 

Derek wanted to touch her hair, his fingers still remembered the feel of silk. At thirty-four she was every bit as beautiful as she was four years ago when he first met her. More beautiful if possible. She seemed to have floated through the years as if she weren't part of time. Karen was fragile, ethereal like a fairy princess. Hazel eyed, ivory skinned and her appearance made it seem as if she could dance on air. Derek knew a lifetime together would not be long enough to know her. What control he had vanished as he leaned over and kissed her gently. 

"All the time in the world," he murmured to her as he gently stroked her face. 

"I want you," she told him. He searched her eyes for any sign of the demon but saw and felt only her presence. He kissed along her neck and moved her gown out of the way as his lips trailed down her neck. 

  
_"Come to me, come to me now,"_ said a disembodied voice. 

"No! Please, no," she whispered. 

_"You are mine no matter what you do. You will always be mine. He will be spared if you come to me. Come to me now or your lover will face my wrath."_ The balcony door flew open and a cold blast of wind raced through the room, chilling Karen to her very soul. He would kill Derek, she had no doubt about that whatsoever. The demon would viciously kill the man she loved if she didn't go to him. Karen rose and dressed quickly, she stood at the foot of the bed and gazed down at him for the last time as if to imprint him on her memory and soul. Her soul for his life seemed a small price to pay for all Derek had given her. Karen didn't want to leave but she knew that it would be more painful if she didn't. She silently stole her way out of the house and towards the voice calling her to her doom. 

  
Derek woke and reached out for Karen only to find her gone. He sat up afraid at what it meant. He dressed and headed towards the stairs following something. He couldn't quite describe it but it was almost as if someone was leading him to her. Derek couldn't explain it but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. No matter how fast he turned though, he couldn't seem to get a look at whatever or whoever it was. 

He followed the feeling or sense toward a vacant house. He saw a pair of red eyes staring out at him. Strangely, he didn't feel afraid, whoever was leading him here seemed also to be watching over him. He entered the building and headed up the stairs. Derek looked in each door as he passed them until he reached the door at the end. Karen was in the room but there was something odd about her. 

She seemed so cold and lifeless, though she was standing and her eyes were open. There was no movement. "Oh my god," he whispered as he made his way to her. "Karen?" Her eyes lifted for the first time she looked at him without recognition. "You won't win this time, you bastard! Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows," he called out to the darkness. 

The demon reached out and seized Derek's throat; he clutched at the cold, hand but the skeletal fingers just closed more tightly, shutting off his oxygen. 

"You're worthless, you're nobody. Do you think you're worthy of someone such as she?" 

"Yes, I am," Derek said, he caught the demon's wrist and pain streaked through his hands but he ignored it as he struggled against the demon's hold. He struck Derek hard and Derek went sailing through the air. 

He landed on his back, banging his head against the floor. "Derek, no." Karen started towards him but the demon whirled, pinning her to the spot. 

"So you dare defy me." She averted her gaze but she could feel his pull, tearing at her strength as he ripped through her defenses. 

"Leave her alone, damn you!" In a blur of movement, the demon grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall and raised his hand. "No!" He was reacting on pure instinct. "Don't look at him!" Derek yelled as he swung his fist at the demon. He flung Derek aside with one hand and this time he crashed into the stairs. "No!" he pulled himself up feeling dizzy. "Don't touch her!" Derek commanded. 

"I shall touch her and kill her. I'm going to rip your heart out, my sweet," he murmured into her ear. "And there's nothing anyone can do." 

Karen's frightened eyes stared back at him, but the fear wasn't for herself. He could see it was for him. 

"I won't let you do it," Derek said. 

"And just how do you intend to stop me?" the demon smiled at him maliciously. 

"I'll give you my soul for hers." 

"No!" Karen screamed. 

"Perhaps I should choose both of your souls." He released her and Derek saw her raise a gun. 

"I love you." Her grip on the gun faltered, she froze, the gun in mid-air, dangerously close to his heart. Karen started to tremble and the gun crashed to the floor. The demon was on him in a heartbeat. Karen would do anything in the world to save Derek's life. She would sacrifice her life, her soul because she loved him that much. "No! I love you," she cried out. She stepped forward just as she collapsed. There was an explosion, light erupting, and a sound that almost deafened her. 

So brilliant was the light that her eyes closed and her mind refused to comprehend it. Karen tried to breathe but couldn't, as if all the oxygen had been removed from the room. She struggled to open her eyes once more and saw Derek lying on the floor, then there was darkness. She didn't know how much later that the daylight streaming through the windows woke her. She didn't know where she was at first, she was filled with such a strong sense of peace and contentment that she lay still and let it fill her. The peaceful feeling disappeared as her memory returned, followed swiftly by terror. 

"Derek?" She summoned all her strength and fought to turn her head. He lay only yards away. "No!" She rolled to her side and stretched her hand toward him, but he was too far away to reach. She inched closer, drawing strength now from some new, mysterious reservoir inside of her. 

Inch by inch, finally her fingertips rested against his hand. Just touching him energized her. She was filled with hope again and new strength. "Derek, can you hear me?" She touched his cheek, and his eyes opened. 

"Caddy?" he pushed himself slowly upright and took her in his arms. He gathered her close, held her without speaking. Derek just took pleasure in holding her close. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"I don't know," he answered and Karen flinched as the door slammed open. Relief flooded through both of them as they realized it was Nick and the others. 

"Boss?" Nick asked, his voice laced with concern. 

"I think it's over," she told Nick. 

"Why did it just go away?" asked Rachel. 

"There was someone else here....a presence that wasn't demonic. Look at this," said Alex lifting up her hand which held a white feather. 

"A pigeon feather, so?" asked Kristen. 

"It's not a pigeon feather, and there haven't been any pigeons around here anyway," Alex told her. 

"A guardian angel," murmured Derek. 

"What?" asked Rachel. 

"I felt as if something was leading me here tonight." 

"And you believe it was a guardian angel?" asked Alex. 

"What do you think it was? It led me here in time to save her from a demon. A bright light appeared which was too much for our minds to handle so we passed out, but awoke safe and unharmed," Derek explained. 

"When I woke this morning I felt a feeling of such peace and tranquility before last night's memory returned," Karen told them. 

"So someone up there actually likes us," joked Nick. 

"Well, Derek and me anyway, I don't know about you, Boyle," Karen teased. 

"You know....never mind, I'm just glad you're safe." He hugged her. 

**THE END** \ 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/24/2002 

* * *


End file.
